Earth's Benefits
by readingfanatic5
Summary: Edward leaves. Bella is hunted by the Volturri.They leave her for dead,but she's far from it,she turns into a vampire.20 years later she has her own coven.A huge coven,they rule most of england,secretly of coarse.Then the Cullens pay a visit.Bad summary!
1. Hunted

**All Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse characters belong to Stephenie Meyer **

**Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

Earth's Benefits 

**1**

His name bubbled over my lips as I ran through the forest, tears streaming freely from my face. This could not be happening. I tripped on a big root and fell to the ground. Where I stayed, my cries muffled by the soft mossy earth. Six vampires were chasing me. They would catch up soon. They said they were called "The Volturri", that I knew to much about there kind. They had been waiting for the Cullen's to leave on a hunting trip. Edward had come up to me only an hour ago, saying he needed time to think about our relatioship, how it was too hard to look at me everyday and remember what I had donw with Jacob. I tried to tell him I loved him way more. He only shook his head and run into the woods. Just like the last time he left.

"Oh precious Bella, why do you cry pretty girl?" Came a male voice, sounding like melting chocolate.

I could hear multiple pairs of feet shuffling around me. I wouldn't even run.

Blinking and sitting up, I rubbed at the tears that did not cease to leak from my eyes, and then I gasped. I was looking at a face that was so exceedingly hansom, he had white skin, like all vampires, smooth and hard like marble. His eyes were dark, but the slightest crimson could be detected. His hair was windblown and a silvery white. Five other vampires stood behind him, evil smiles crossing their perfect faces.

I was suddenly scarred, I tried to crawl away from them, and their eyes seemed to laugh at me.

"Well tell me the reason of your despair?" the white-blonde vamoire asked, advancing towards me.

"Who – Who are you?" I asked, oblivious to his question.

He chuckled; his laugh was like large church bells.

"My name is Jackson, and I am aware that you know what I am." He said, crouching down next to be and pinning me to the ground with an icy hand.

I was scared, but some how he calmed me, this made my thoughts leap to Jasper Hale. How Jasper could control emotion, thinking about Jasper hurt, because then I would think of Alice, then I would think of _him_.

"Oh Bella, I see you are sad, and I am willing to help you, do you want me to help you?" He asked, a small wicked grin spreading across his beautiful face.

I nodded dumbly and his smiled widened.

He moved, from his crouch so he was nearly straddling me, he scooped me up, pinning me to a hard tree.

I was suddenly aware of his intentions. It had been what I had waned for so long. But I didn't want this random vampire to do it. I wanted _him_. But _he _didn't want me anymore.

Jackson's cool hand stroked my hair, and my tears erupted again. Then his lips were at my neck, and I shuddered. I suddenly didn't want this anymore, what would happen to Charlie?

I tried to push him away but he was to strong for me, and seeing my resistance he became angry. His teeth roughly bit into my flesh, tearing, and then drinking. I gasped in pain, as my neck burned; I writhed in pain as he continued to withdrawal my blood. I felt some of it drip down my neck, to my collar bone, he licked the escaping liquid, and then tear a new wound into my neck. I couldn't help it anymore, I screamed. The five others laughed, and advanced bitting into my arms.

As I screamed in pain I herd a wolf howl. Suddenly I felt Jackson and the others started to quicken their pace, my blood draining, I was getting dizzy, not just from pain, but from lack of blood.

Then the whole forest seemed to shudder, and four giant wolves slammed into Jackson and the others, they all fell and so did I. I hit the grown, and managed to swallow my screams. The burning in my neck had spread to my arms.

"Bella? Bella??!" A voice called, I barely recognize it, and all I could focus on was a high pitch screams and angry snarls.

It started to rain, I was staring at the sky, crumpled on the ground, and all I could see was grey storm clouds. Then a worried face blocked my vision, I recognized it as my sun, Jacob Black.

"Oh Bella, I'm so, so sorry!" He said.

I stopped cringing in pain and lay still, I found my voice, and looked at Jacob with as much hate as I had. He had stopped the vampires from killing me! Didn't he realize what I was going to become now?

"Go away Jake! Let me die!" I yelled, before closing my eyes.

Then I herd a chuckle, it was Jackson's laugh, "That's Bella."

How did he know what was me?

My eyes drooped and my head rolled to the side. I seemed to have fallen into a death-like state.

"What did you do to her?" Jacob whispered, I could see through my eyelashes as he leaped forward and exploded into a great russet wolf. It was then I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

Please review! 

**xoxo**

**Nicole**


	2. The Cold, Hard Truth

**All Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Well this chapter is really long. Nothing much really happens. Juicy stuff comes later!!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Earth's Benefits**

**2**

When I opened my eyes for the first time it was night. But I could see every detail that had been hidden from me even in the daylight when I was human. Jacob had never come back, and I wondered if he was dead, if Jackson had killed him. If Jackson was dead.

Then I felt it, the raw pain burning down my throat, I was thirsty. I would not succumb to drinking blood! I would not take the life of a human! But the pain, it would be gone, and just think of the rich taste of blood! NO! Blood was disgusting! One taste wouldn't hurt!

I argued with myself.

What about animal blood? Like the . . . like the Cullen's. No. I wouldn't even do that. I swore I would never drink the blood of any creature, even if I got weak.

For a long time I sat in the same spot, the last spot I had been human. I wanted to cry. I didn't want to be a vampire anymore. I wanted to be human! I want to be able to go to school in the morning and walk to class like every other day. I realized now that what I had wanted before is not what I want now. It was horrible, the feeling that you were a monster. Soulless. I didn't believe that, did I?

I wanted so desperately to run home and through myself into Renee's or Charlie's arms, to feel them caress me and tell that they would find away to make me better. I wanted to feel my heart beat; I wanted to feel warm again! I wanted to feel anything but hollow.

The pain was unbearable, not the physical pain, but the mental pain. Knowing I was dead. Knowing that my parents would eventually die, and I wouldn't. I would never die. Without . . . without Edward. I forced myself to think his name. Without him I was nothing, I was going back on any positive thought about being a vampire. I would never again be able to see sleep and have dreams. When I was in Phoenix I had always wished that I could escape into a dream, where to me everything made sense. Now I would never again dream.

For days I sat there, scared to move, scared that if I did move I was somehow letting go of my life or that if I moved I would be tempted to feed. I herd people calling my name for awhile, searching for me. But yet I still never moved, and no one found me. I dug a hole in the ground, six feet, and then buried myself. I was comforted with the soft wet earth surrounding me, gently pushing on my body. Here I stayed, wallowing on self pity and depression.

**September**

**October**

**November**

**December**

**January**

Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.

I stayed underground, without movement for months. Once I even herd two teenagers walk by a male and female, talking to each other.

Flashback

"Ohhh Danny! I don't like this forest, it gives me the creeps. You know the people back at school say it's haunted!" The girl mumbled, I could feel their footsteps, and hear the way she hugged his arm.

Danny had only chuckled, "Oh come on Sarah, how can you believe those rumors. Only the seniors at high school think that. Especially Mike Newton, have you heard him? All he ever talk about it 'Bella, Bella, Bella' you swear that kid was in love with her or something."

"Daniel! Don't be so heartless! Poor Mike's good friend disappeared in this forest, he has a right to be sad!" Sarah had said sharply.

"Come on Sarah! Do you really believe in vampires? Do you really believe on killed Bella Swan? I think she just ran away with Edward Cullen. His family left to."

"Danny, have you been to the beach in La Push lately? Billy Black was in hysterics when Bella went missing. They found her blood, Danny. All over the place, all through the forest like she was running from someone." Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah, or if someone had her blood on them." Danny corrected her firmly.

Sarah gasped.

"Don't be scared Sarah baby, I'll protect you."

Then the couple had started kissing.

"It's getting late, and never the less, the forest is still creepy at night." Sarah said breathlessly.

"Alright, let's go."

Flashback over

Poor Mike indeed. I would never see his face again, like all my other friends, just another thing I could never do, it made the space where my heart was ache. Also, Edward. What was I too do with out Edward? How was I to spend forever with out my Edward? Though he said clearly he didn't love me anymore.

I think this is when I realized I was a cowered. I had buried myself in the ground, hoping to die. Just because the Cullen's left doesn't mean I have to spend eternity in the ground, no matter how comfortable it was.

So I began to dig myself out, it only took a few seconds. When I jumped up on the surface, everything was covered in a light snow. That caused me to remember the first time I had ever seen snow, I was with Mike Newton, he had started planning a snowball fight. This caused me more heartache, not about Mike in particular, but how the cold no longer annoyed me, for I couldn't feel the cold.

I didn't know where I was going to go yet. First I decided I was going to look at Charlie. So I ran through the forest, and finally saw the small house. The porch badly needed a paint job, and my truck was still in the drive way, though it was even rustier. I waited till night and climbed up into the house.

Making my way to Charlie's room, I looked around the house, sadness filling my being once more. I pushed past it and silently opened my dad's bedroom door. I walked over to him, he had lost some weight and there were dark circles under his eyes. I extended one hand out and gently shook him.

He awoke faster than I thought, and recognized me immediately.

"Bella!" He cried.

"Oh dad! I' am so, so sorry. I came here to tell you, you have to move on. It's not your fault that I'm dead. It's my own, I was running, and, and, I fell and hit my head on a rock. It was very quick, I felt no pain." I said quickly, expecting the lying to be hard for me, but it wasn't.

He stared at me, and for a moment I understood that he had thought I was alive. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Be strong dad. Live your life. Remember that I will always love you."

I released him and started to leave when his voice filled the room, "Bella, it's been so hard for me. I don't know if I can be strong, the pain I feel every day is unbearable, there's no reason to live anymore!"

I stopped dead; I wasn't thinking he would respond like that.

"Dad, trust me, you will survive this. The pain will go away. I understand how you feel." It was true, and almost funny, we were both consumed with pain.

Then I swept across the room and hugged him, careful not to hurt him, his warm arms stretched across my body, holding me tightly, kissing my forehead, "You're the best daughter anyone could have asked for Bella. It's not fair what happened to you." He whispered again.

I couldn't take this. I pulled away, "I have to go dad, I never want to leave, but I have to." I thought about telling him what I had become, but I couldn't.

"Goodbye dad. Love you forever." I chimed; he didn't know how accurate I was.

"I love you more. Bye Bells. See you in heaven." Charlie said. He was crying now.

Heaven. There was no heaven for me.

Without another word I slipped away into the night, wishing for the tears to come. They didn't. I ran as fast as I could. I knew where I would go. I would go to England, I was pretty sure it rained there a lot. I would start over, a new life.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**xoxo**

**Nicole**


	3. Violet Turner

****

**All Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse characters belong to Stephenie Meyer **

******Quick authors note!  
I' m glad people are liking my story!  
I am taking request, but I have a lot planed for this story, I just don't know how to get it all out.  
Originally this chapter was much, much longer but I had to cut half of it.  
Anyways, if anyone has any old-fashioned names they want to tell me, it would be gratefully appreciated.**

******Well hope you enjoy!**  
(P.S Edward and Bella kind of get together later. Just in case anyone was wondering!)

* * *

**Earth's Benefits  
****3**

I squinted into the rain, my pitch black eyes searching for the right school. Dam it! Why did there have to be so many!

It had been a few months since I last saw Charlie, I was still depressed, but I was managing. I changed my name. I couldn't stand people calling me Bella anymore, for every time I herd someone yell, "Bella!" I thought it was _him_.

So now I was Violet. I was so very proud of my self to. Some how, by some kind of supernatural force I was able to refuse blood. I think it has something to do with me being so close to the earth when I was a newborn, for refusing to even think of blood. Now I didn't need it. The only downside was my eyes stayed black.

I jogged across the street nearly getting hit by a double-decker bus. Hah. That would have been bad for the bus. I aimlessly walked down a street searching for, Brantford's Academy for graduating youth's. Yeah I know really lame name but it wasn't too expensive and I didn't want to go to an all girl's school.

Oh yeah! I' m in England!! London, England! It's usually rainy here, kind of like Forks.

Ah ha! There it is! Brantford! I knew it couldn't hide from me! It was box like, red bricks; it looked like it had once been some rich English guy's mansion. I stepped up the front steps and nearly tripped on a girl who was sitting on them.

"Oh, sorry!" she said, her voice was very quiet, she had crescent moon glasses, kind of stylish if she had the right face structure to pull it off, she also had long dark hair that was a bit to frizzy.

"It's fine." I said, pushing through the front doors.

There was a small front desk with an elderly lady perched eagerly in a tan colored plether swivel chair.

"Oh Hullo there! You must be Violet Turner!" She exclaimed, her old voice sounded like crinkling paper.

"Uhh, yeah. That's me"

"Ooooh! I just love new students, we don't get a lot here, you know! All show you around the school." The woman said, standing, her face twisted in pain, as her hand flew to her back, "Curses! My darn back is acting up again." She exclaimed sitting wearily back down on the chair.

Just then the front door opened and the girl who I had stumbled over stepped in.

"Melanie! Will you kindly show Violet Turner around the school?" The woman asked.

"Yeah sure Mrs. Bridges." Melanie answered, eyeing me.

I could sense her thoughts, not like how _he _could read peoples minds, but I had a good idea, she was thinking something along the lines of: She's so pretty! She's probably like all those other rich girls; it's just a matter of time before she catches on with all the other snobs and calls me freckle face.

That made me a bit mad, not at her of course, but that because I had to look attractive to humans. I personally thought I wasn't very good looking.

"Thanks Melanie!" I said, trying to sound cheerful and very un-cliquey.

"Whatever." She said, walking away from the front room, not giving me or Mrs. Bridges a second glance.

I followed her; she was speed walking probably hoping I wouldn't be able to keep up. I did easily.

"Brantford's is a small school, only around one hundred people, you should know that, and uh yeah, I' m sure you can find your way around yourself." She said ducking into a class room. The letter '4' was painted on the door with thick black paint. Reaching into my back pocket I pulled out a schedule, and sighed. My first period class was in number '4' as well.

I stepped into the class room to find it completely full except for a spot in the back corner, beside Melanie. I smirked; this was going to be interesting. I walked to the back, doing my best to look impressive and intimidating, someone you didn't want to mess with. But as I reached my seat my foot caught on a chair leg and I tripped.

It wasn't a stumble either; I full out landed on my face. If I could have blushed I would have been tomato red, thankfully I hopped up, ready to hear the peels of laughter echoing off the small class room walls. No one mad a sound. For a few seconds everyone looked at me, and then Melanie burst out laughing. She was wheezing, and gasping for breath, her hands clutching her stomach.

"Are you okay?" a boy asked.

"Yeah."

I whisked up my stuff and sat beside the still giggling Melanie.

"Are you finished yet?" I whispered, annoyed.

This made her laugh harder. Good thing the teacher wasn't here yet.

Finally after what seemed like forever class ended. I went to my next class which was beside number 4. Melanie was in this class to, and as we settled down beside each other she whispered, "Sorry for laughing, I couldn't help myself."

"It's fine."

Then all too quickly it was lunch.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**xoxo**

**Nicole**


	4. Embarrassment

**Hope you enjoy!****

* * *

**

Earth's Benefits  
**4**

**MelainePOV**

I was debating weather to skip lunch or just go.

The new girl Violet didn't seem to be mean, she actually looked nice. In first period I watched her strut to the back of the room, with a walk any runway model would die for. She was one desk away from me, everyone in the rooms eyes glued to her, when she tripped and fell.

Just to see the look of surprise mixed with embarrassment on her face made me crack up. And I couldn't stop. My face started to redden; I needed air so I tried to inhale while laughing.

She sat down beside me; I could feel the negative energy radiating from her body, and I started to giggle more. Violet turned on me, her dark eye brows raised in amusement and annoyance, "Are you finished yet?"

Oh no. I started laughing again, and only when I herd the teacher coming could I swallow back the hysterical laughter.

Well now the second period bell was ringing, I grabbed my things and was about to make a break for the girls restroom to hide when someone yelled, "HEY FRECKLE FACE!!"

I continued to pack up, ignoring the hurtful jest that followed. Then I felt someone walk up behind me.

At first I was appalled. The hand that quickly tapped my shoulder thrice times was ice cold, I turned on my heel and was face-to-face with Violet Turner. It felt like she had, had her hand under cold water for the past ten minutes, only it wasn't wet.

I flinched away from her touch.

"Oh sorry." I herd her mumble.

I didn't reply.

"I was wondering why people call you freckle face . . . you don't seem to have that many freckles." Violet said, pure curiosity displayed across her face.

"Well Brantfords isn't just a school for grade twelve's. Well this building is, but we have numerous ones all around. One's for kids from Grade one to six. Then another one from grades seven to eleven." I said, giving her a quick preview so she would understand, "And all of us students started off in grade one together, we rarely take in knew students."

"And this has to do with people calling you freckle face, how?" She asked, clearly she was impatient.

"I was getting to that. Anyway, back in grade one, we had a school play of "Anne of green gables". I got cast as Anne, I was really happy, I loved the book, so for the play I took my older sister's brown eye liner and gave myself huge freckles, all over my face. When I went out on stage everyone laughed. And the name stuck." I said, shivering at my own personal most embarrassing moment.

Wow, why did I just tell her that?

**Bella/VioletPOV**

Melanie was nice. And I would be happy to say that I had made a friend.

"Do you want to come over to my place after school?" I asked.

In the few months since I've been a vampire I had made a good stash of money. And I bought the penthouse of a five store hotel. I know it's over doing it, but I have my own private elevator, and when I went down to the bottom floor, were people park their cars I felt stronger.

So I went in the elevator shaft and dug past all the cables until I was deep under ground, it felt good to be back under ground. That's when I started really digging. I made a deep hole and branched it in numerous directions, with vampire speed it dint take long. Then over the next few days I had put pretty carpets and paintings on the walls and hung fake torches on up. I also did some mechanic work on the elevator, so when I pushed: 5, 4, 8, 8, 9. It would take me down to my underground house. Where I could truly forget about the Cullen's. Well only for a little while.

"Uh, sure, where do you live?" Melanie asked.

"Brightsvale Hotel."

"You live in a hotel?!?"

"Yup."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!   
Im working really hard to get chapter's up fast but I also have to study for my exams.  
Please review!!**

**xoxo**

**Nicole**


	5. Authors Note

**

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to clear something's up about my story. It doesn't taker place during New Moon!!! It's after Eclipse. The Volturi threaten Edward, and tell him to yell at Bella then run into the woods at full speed for two hours. He does and Bella try's to run after him, where a squad of Volturi waits for her. They decided that since Bella still wasn't a vampire they would have to kill her.**

**Edward is later told she is dead, and he tries to kill himself, but it doesn't work.**

**Sorry again, I might have a new chapter up tomorrow but I am going to a study sleepover!!**

**Oh and should I change Sam from the first chapter into Jacob Black?**

* * *


	6. Authors Note 2

Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a long time!!! I've been on a school trip and have had no way to reach a computer!! It was truly horrible!!

Here's the next chapter!


	7. Over My Dead Body!

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long!!**

"Veee" Is Bella's nickname, if you were wondering, and if anyone has any old fashioned names, could you please contact me!!

Oh and I'm looking for some editors, anyone up for the job? If so please send me a personal message!**

* * *

**

Earth's Benefits 

**Chapter 6**

One year later –

"Veeeeeeeeeeeee!" Mel whined, "Pleeeeeease!!" She continued when she caught my hastated glare.

"No. Never, absolutely not. NO! Why would you even ask? AHH! NEVER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!! I would rather die! GAH!" I cried, pacing around my underground home. Well I guess you couldn't call it pacing because I was going too quickly, but it was close enough.

"Then Josh and I'll go." She confirmed, spinning on her heel, a wave of brown hair swung over her shoulders as she tried to make a run for it.

"HEY! Not so fast!" I called and darted after her.

I'm not one to gloat, but I'm pretty fast when it comes to running.

I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face me.

"Did you really just say: Not to fast? Don't only people in bad Hollywood movies say that?" she asked, rising an elegant eyebrow.

I ignored her jest and continued, "You and Josh, are NOT, understand me, NOT, going to look for – for, for the CULLENS!" I belted out that last word, shuddering as it caused a painful throb in my empty heart, "I don't know why I even told you about them!"

Melanie looked down, "I'm sorry Violet, I really I'm." She said, she was so sincere that I almost believed her. Almost.

I felt a cool hand on my shoulder, I knew who it was immediately, but part of me still hoped… It was Jesse.

"Hey, girls, care to keep it down, there's thirty of us trying to live in one underground house. There's enough noise as it is."

Thirty? Well I wont act surprised I was the coven leader, but I thought Bill and Kate were still recovering…

"Bill and Kate are vamps?" Mel asked, like she had read my thoughts.

"Yeah, it only took Kate two days… I think it was because she had so little blood when Violet found her." Jesse said.

Jesse was older than me, and I knew what everyone knew, even though I denied it, he was in love with me. It was the only reason why he stopped drinking humans, and started his forever famine. I let him have animals, but he was slowly converting.

"That's good, has Jonathan told them everything they will ever need to know?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jesse said, smiling at me.

I inwardly groaned.

WHY ME!

No one but Jesse, Melanie, Josh and Lucky knew the real reason I was turning people into vampires. Of coarse it was only people who were dieing and agreed, and I wanted to give them a second chance. The real reason was I wanted revenge. Revenge on the Volturri. I don't know how I'll do it, but I will hunt Jackson down. And all everyone else, I will refuse to let myself die until every last one of the Voltturi are dead, then my coven will take there place.

I know its pretty extravagant, but it is what needs to happen.

"Where did Mel go in such a hurry?" Jesse asked.

"Huh?" I looked around, Mel wasn't there…

"MELIANIE!!!!!" I yelled, my onyx eyes growing wide. "NO NO NO NO!!!"

"Vee? What is it?"

"Melanie… is going… to look, for…. THE Cullen's." I couldn't bear scream their name again, it felt wrong to mix that word with anger.

Jesse herd me. His eyes narrowed, he knew the reason I wouldn't, couldn't be with him. I was still in love with Edward, even though he promised to never leave me, even though on the eve of our wedding he told me it was after all, pitty. Even though I ran after him, and was therefore painfully turned into a vampire, and had to watch Jacobs face as he thought I was dead.

I still loved him.

* * *

**Please Review!!**

**xoxo**

- Nicole


	8. Road Trip

**Please Enjoy!  
R&R

* * *

**

Earths Benefit's  
**Chapter 7**

I sat on the floor of my underground home. My eyes blazing with annoyance. My entire coven, either: standing, sitting or lying down around me. Lucky, who always reminded me a bit of Emmett was directly in front of me, lounged out on his back, his head tilted back to look at me. He was extremely buff, maybe just smaller than Emmett, with golden hair that curled around his childish face. "Violet…" he said, smiling brightly, trying to cheer me up.

Behind me Jesse stood, he was silently fuming, I could feel it radiating off of him in powerful waves. I didn't know how to comfort him, I was a shell in my own feelings, he hadn't been drawn to the real inside me, but the cold outer self that I had hide myself behind. So it was harder to feel the pain when I saw something that reminded me about _them._

"As you all probably know by now, Mel and Josh have left the Coven briefly to look for… for…" I stopped; my throat had expanded so much that I couldn't speak.

"It's alright Ve, we know." Prompted Chelsea, a young four year old-looking girl with light brown hair pulled into pigtails. She had been the hardest and the easiest to change. Easy because she was so young and I didn't want her life to end, and hardest because I was turning her into a monster that probably had once given her nightmares.

"Violet, Patrick went with them." Jesse growled from behind me.

Patrick was Chelsea's twin brother. They were inseparable from their first birth, and from their second. I noticed Chelsea's lower lip quiver.

"He did WHAT!?" I asked, my eyes popping open.

* * *

Alice POV

I stood in a clearing my family spreed out around me. Well mostly all of my family, Edward was lying down on the grass his eyes turned towards the stars, not speaking.

The rest of us were playing baseball, though we hardly spoke either.

My dear sister Bella had died. The stupid Volturi killed her. I wouldn't have believed it if the dog Jacob Black hadn't told me. He was grief stricken his eyes blood shot, Edward had run up to him, his fists locking in his shirt, "WHERE IS SHE?!" he had yelled.

Jacob just looked at him, not even flinching, "She's dead." With that Jacob's face crumpled and he started to weep. Edward let him fall, staring at him as if he had punched him in the gut. "No. No. No. NO!" he had whispered, ending in a scream that shattered the glass of his Volvo.

"Edward." I said fighting back the sobs that were starting to plague me.

"Shut-Up. Shut-Up. SHUT-UP!" he said turning on me, his eyes were empty. Truly Dead.

We had come a long way from then, Edward didn't speak much, and we hardly spoke to him, we had given up.

My vision started to change. The scene I was seeing before me was going transparent, slowly fading, being replaced by the same meadow but in ten minutes.

Three vampires trailed through the forest, one was tall and lanky, but clearly muscular with white blonde hair cut so short it was a buzz over his head. A female with long dark hair that swung in a single braid down her back was breathtaking. While a small boy who pulled up the rear with light brown hair raced after them full speed.

I could see them entering the clearing in a V formation, the girl in the front. My vision skipped across a few things before I saw all three of their faces turn to disgust, "We don't drink any kind of blood." The small boy said.

Almost violently I was pulled from my vision and back the present. As I tried not to think of the last time we played baseball and three vampires entered in on our game – though it was much more joyous then.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked springing towards me, my un-beating heart lurched at seeing him concerned. I loved him so much.

"Our kind are coming. Three of them, two males and a female. They said they don't drink blood." I said as Jaspers hand slipped into mine.

"They don't drink blood, they have to me kidding." Rosalie said walking towards Jasper and I with Emmett trailing behind her like a dog. Esme and Carlisle were coming to, Edward stayed put.

"That's what they said, they will be here in two minutes, I think their intentions are good. There looking for someone or something." I continued, my eyes flashing to Edward.

_Edward? _I tenderly prodded my thought towards him.

Edward looked at me from across the field.

_Will you come here; we need to have a quick family discussion. _

I could here Carlisle taking over, but I didn't pay attention, I'd herd it all before. My eyes were on Edward as I watched him heave himself off the ground, sighing as he did so and slowly walk over to us, dew sparkling in his hair.

"They will be here in less than a minute actually." Edward said looking at everyone blankly.

I herd Esme stifle a sob as she watched Edward, I could only party feel what she was feeling towards Edward. How he had gone from happy to depressed in a matter of days took its toll on Esme's kind heart.

"Thanks Edward." Carlisle said patting his shoulder as he would do a small boy.

The bushes moved suddenly, as if from a breeze then the three stepped out of the forest in the same V formation I had seen in my vision.

We formed a line facing them.

"Well I'll be dammed." The older male said as he looked us over.

"You think its them?" the boy whispered.

"'Coarse it is! Heyyyylowwww Cullennns!" The girl said skipping up to us, "I'm Melanie, you must be Alice, we so have to go shopping together one day." The girl bubled happily to me.

"Jasper! I knew it was you! I could tell, you look so calm!" Melanie continued

I could see the older male flinch when she strolled casually up to Emmett, "Emmett correct? Lucky would love to have a wrestle with you." She mumbled under her breath.

"Rosalie, how are you? You look more beautiful than I imagined." She continued to a suddenly glowing Rosalie.

"Esme. I've felt like I've always known you! Your so nice." She complimented smiling still.

"She walked up to Carlisle, "Carlisle, good to see you. My friend Patrick would love to learn a thing or two from you. Actually, hes here know. PATRICK!" Melanie yelled turning on her heel to stare at the young boy.

"Yeah?" He aksed.

"Get over here!"

"No."

"Fine be rude."

"Okay."

Melanie turned to us rolling her eyes, "Some times hes to shy."

"Joshy, come meet the Cullens." She whined.

"You haven't met all of them Mel." The one apparently called Josh said coldly.

My family and I were standing statues. We hadn't moved an inch, some how this vampire knew all about us.

"Oh yes. Where's Edward? Edward?" the girl said, though I could see the steal in her eyes.

She spotted him soon enough and walked over to him, looked him over then slapped him.

The second her hand hit his cheek I was on her like a lion, grows tearing from my chest.

That caused Patrick and Josh to rush up, snarls ripping from them, which causes my entire family besides Edward to start growling.

"Hey Alice." She said from below me, some how still smiling. She was starting to creep me out. "You know he deserved it." She said even lower, then so quietly that only I could hear, "For what he did to Bella."

I froze. "How did- What- Who are you?" I asked, pushing myself off her.

"I am an un-corrupted." She said popping up and returning to Josh's side.

"A whata-whata?" Emmett asked, no longer snarling.

"An un-corrupted." Carlisle said watching them curiously, "They live all over the UK, they are strong in numbers and they were all created by one vampire. Who remains anonymous to everyone."

"Hardly anonymous to you." Patrick mumbled.

I was still frozen, Melanie had said: For what he did to Bella.

Bella.

How did she know Bella.

"We have to warn you not to feed on humans here though." Carlisle warned.

"WHAT!" Melanie said her eyes wide, "ARE YOU JOKING!" She yelled.

"Absolutely not. We will fight to make sure you do not harm any of the humans." Jasper said.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ACTUALLY THINK WE WOULD DRINK HUMAN BLOOD? THAT IS REVULTING!" Melanie continued her eyes wide and face distorted in disgust.

"You drink animal blood then." Esme clarified.

"Ew no." Josh mumbled.

"I am confused." Carlisle said.

"We don't drink any kind of blood." Said Patrick.

"How can you not drink blood?" I herd Rosalie ask enviously.

My eye traveled to Edward who still hadn't moved.

"Our creator's venom is special. One of her gifts is to create vampires who like herself are repulsed by the thought of drinking blood. We never even have the desire to. But we can. But obviously we don't. Because its disgusting."

"So your leader is female…" I said.

Their eyes narrowed, "Yes…"

Then simultaneously they stiffened, "We have to go. Pay us a visit sometime. Our leader would love to have a chat. Okay maybe she wouldn't but you still should. We need to enforce some rules upon some of the lower covens." Melanie said.

Then they disappeared into the darkness.

"LOWER COVENS!?" Emmett cried, eyes blazing.

"Guess were going to England." I herd Emse sigh as she looked at Carlisle thoughtful face.

Carlisle turned his head to smile brightly at Emse and leanded in to gently kiss her.

"Get a dam room!" Emmett yelled.

"Gawd, I think I'm going to have nightmares." Jasper clarified.

I looked over at Edward who still hadent moved, his eyes roamed the forest before lingering on mine, he mouthed the words, "Jacob Black is comming."

As soon as I read his lips I slipped into a vision.

* * *

**Hope you liked.  
**

**Please Review!! They make me happy!**

xoxo

**Nicole**


	9. Authors Note 3

Hey everyone!! I'm updating tomorrow, yay!

I have really low commitment though, so it takes me a while to get around to actually writing chapters. I just have a few questions, can you please answer them in PM's or reviews?

1. What do you think about Jesse so far?  
2. Should there be an addition to the Cullen family, if so, Girl or Boy?

3. When Bella/Violet finds out Melanie made contact with her beloved Cullen's should she be mad? (I don't want her to be, but Jesse is a bad influence. -.- He has anger problems.)

4. If you have any names that would be good for vampires, please tell.

5. Should Jacob be the new Alpha?


	10. The Illusionist

**Xx Earth's Benefits xX**

Chapter 8 – The Illusionist

Edward POV

I silently watched Alice's vision through her mind. It was starting to become increasingly unsettling.

She was only getting bits and pieces – which was rare for her. First, for a split second I saw my Bella's beautiful face, a huge smile on her lips, eyes bright and enthusiastic, she seemed to be looking up at someone. I would have loved to sit and gaze at her frozen face forever, but all too soon that second was over and her angelic face was replaced with the three vampires who had just left. I can't recall their names, I wasn't paying attention.

The next image Alice, then I saw, was that of a crimson ribbon, spiraling down to the earth from the heavens. [I know I got this from the cover of Eclipse, but I thought it represented Edwards's life without Bella, a spiraling mess, always going downhill for him.

Then we saw a hotel building, large and tall, coming quickly after was an elevator, with the entire Cullen family packed into its small box. The last series of images were confusing, first was a pair of giant wooden doors, the frames etched with a strange design. The doors swung open and I saw Bella again, this time she was slightly different, she was not smiling, but scowling, and throwing herself at a vampire.

Then the vision ended, one either Bella or the vampire - we were unable to detect which -started a high pitched scream before all was silent and dark.

My eyes were wide; I looked to Alice who was visible trembling. Jasper was already beside her, gently patting her back, his face bent down to look at hers.

"Edward?" It was Carlisle.

I only looked at him in response.

'What did Alice see?" He asked.

"Bella. We saw my Bella." Was all I managed to say.

Bella was dead. Some how we saw her last moments, she threw herself at a vampire, probably begging to die for what I did to her, again.

She had been dead for twenty years [I changed it to 20 -.- and now I knew how she died, though it didn't add up with what the dog had said. Good thing him and his pack were on their way here.

I smelled them before I saw or herd them. Then the gigantic beast slouched out the forest.

It was the pack, except Jacob Black led them now, only making me mildly curious to know why.

Jasper stiffened, and took a protective stance in front of the still shaking Alice.

Emmett was strangely quiet. Curious, I searched for his mind and found it quickly.

_Who the hell were those three vampires? Why are there stupid dogs here. And why the hell does Rosalie want to have another wedding! Especially since Bella. Oh crap, is he listening?_

Emmett's eyes flashed to me, seeing me staring at him blankly his face distorted into one of sincerity.

_I'll shut up now. _I herd from his mind.

Jacob phased into a human, and in the dark he slipped into track pants. Trotting into the meadow he looked at us all in disgust.

"Hello Jacob Black." Emse said in her best I'm-going-to-be-nice-to-you-even-though-were-mortal-enemies voice.

"Hi." Was all he said, his voice slightly raspy.

"What do you want Jacob?" Alice asked this time, pushing past Jasper, who instantly followed behind her, ready to pull her out the way of danger.

"I would like to know why three parasites were on our territory!" he said angrily, snarls of agreement erupting from behind him.

"They were from England, we only just met them. Don't worry, their like us, and they have already left. Is that all?" Carlisle asked impatiently, he seemed egger to say something to us in private, so I listened to his thoughts.

_Edward? Are you listening? You hardly ever these days . . . Well anyways, I would like it vary much if we went down and talked to the un-corrupted, we need to form an alliance with them if possible. If the Volturri come after us for some stupid reason_ – He cast me a glance and I shrugged. – _Then we need to have protection, Jacob will certainly not help us._

Jacobs's voice caused me to tune out Carlisle momentarily, "Yeah? Well keep 'em off our turf!"

"Do you mind me asking where Sam Uley is?" This was Jasper.

"Yes, I do mind, actually. But I'll tell you anyways, he's at home with Emily, raising their kids. He stopped phasing ten years back because he was content with his life the way it was.

"Oh, how interesting." Carlisle continued, "And we will not be here for a while, so feel free to patrol our . . . turf, if you want."

"Whatever leech." Jacob muttered coldly and morphed back into a wolf.

Back at the house Alice seemed deep in thought.

I couldn't get into her head, and frankly, I didn't want to.

I was surprised, however, when she called a family meeting.

We all sat down at out dinning table and looked at her with big round curious eyes.

"You all know about the night Bella died." She started, casting a quick glance in my direction.

I had frozen and had to concentrate on not leaving the room and the present, I didn't want to be swallowed with memories of dear Bella.

"Yes we do." Rosalie said mournfully. It has always surprised me that Rose missed Bella, apparently she regretted being mean to her, and wished she had spent more time with her.

"Well then you should also know that I had visions – up until I herd about her death – That she was perfectly fine. And Edward kept on hearing the Volturri's thoughts, when they came. And the thoughts were roughly: That they didn't want to hurt Bella.

"So we were going to let them talk to her, Edward told her some things . . . and left." Alice continued.

I cringed, as did everyone else in the room.

"I have come to the decision that the Volturri has someone working for them that can control other people powers. Like their five senses, as well as their 'powers' like mind-reading and foreseeing."

"I have herd of someone like that before, he called himself The Illusionist." Carlisle offered his bit of knowledge.

Alice nodded, "Yes that's right, well, I also think that the Illusionist lives with the un-corrupted. I saw it. And I want to hunt him down and make him pay for fooling us."

"HELL YEAH!" Emmett agreed.

"I'm in." Rosalie.

"Lets leave now." Said Jasper, a grin spreading across his features too one that matched Emmett's.

"I'm usually apposed to violence, but in this case, lets kick his ass!" Emse said, surprising us all.

"I'm all for vengeance, and I have wanted to go back to England for a while . . . " Carlisle said, eyes wide at his wife's remark..

Now all eyes were on me, "Lets go!" I said, almost hysterically.

**Bella/Violet POV  
**  
I stood waiting by the front double wooden doors of the hotel suite. Pacing back and forth, an amused Lucky sitting on the stairs watching.

"When they get back, there going to wish I let them die." I mumbled to myself.

I herd Melanie enter first; I froze in place my eyes locking on her.

"We actually found them! Can you believe the odds, I spoke to Alice Cullen!" She was saying to Lucky.

"MELANIE MORACHE-TURNER!" I yelled, launching myself at her.

She let through an ear-splitting scream as I tackled her, I held her down with my hands, peering at her for a long time.

We continued to stare at each other, her lips in a pout, before finally we both erupted into peels of laughter. I got off her still laughing, and dusted her off, then stopped lauhing, my face deadly I was finding nothing remotely funny.

I just looked at her, "How could you? After everything I've done to mend myself, you went to look for them . . ." I whispered, letting the hurt in my voice to spill out.

"It was a good idea at the time. But when you put it that way." She said, getting un-comfortable quickly.

"I trusted you." I moaned, swatting my hand over my eyes, horrified at the fact she had spoken to my old family.

"Now I feel like crap." She said, enveloping me in a hug, "Sorry." She mumbled into my hair, "Don't be mad, you're my best friend, I was only curious.

"Violet, a word?" It was Jesse, from the top of the stairs. I sighed, untangling myself from Mel, and walking up the staircase past a bewildered Lucky who muttered something that sounded like, "Woman." With a small shake of his head.

I reached Jesse, and raised an eyebrow at him, while my insides tried to eat me alive with the horrible feeling of dread.

"In private." He mumbled, taking hold of my arm and leading me to our meeting room. He opened the doors, closing them behind us.

Swiftly moving to the large polished wood circular table he sat down on it sighing.

"You know my power right?" he asked.

"Well yeah. Its awesome, you can control what people think, what they see, what they feel and hear. Even control their powers, right?" I asked in return.

"Basically yeah. I've called myself the Illusionist before."


	11. Author's Note 4

SORRY I haven't updated for a reallllyyy long time

SORRY I haven't updated for a reallllyyy long time. I've been really busy with school, and haven't been on the computer for longer than 10mins in around 2 months.

I've been really lazy, tending to curl up on the couch with Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse, reading favourite parts over again and watching re-runs of Supernatural. (That show kicks ass people!)

But anyways, Its 10:17pm right now and I'm going to do at least one long chapter (if I can :-p) tonight and post it early tomorrow morning.

I'm kind of lost on what I'm writing though, I had an original plan but its been blow way out of proportion due to extensive memory loss on my part, (I cant really remember what I planned for this story) and also new idea's that just started flinging themselves at me after watching an episode of "Supernatural" when they hunt vampires.

Maybe I'll make some Sam and Dean Winchester's come a long an attempt to hunt everyone!! I dunno.

But thanks for the names, I'll use them!!

TAFN (Did I make that up subconsciously or does it really exist… that's all for now?)

(oh and is it just me or have I really used a lot of 'really's in this note? :-s)

-Nicole


End file.
